Talk:King "Liam"/@comment-38034386-20190417124547
He's my all time LI choice. In Book 1, he seems to be not a risk-taker; always too afraid to hurt her, disappoint his family, court & Cordonia that I hated him first. But when he finally dare to confess his feelings for Riley in the last chapter of book 1, I fall for him. Esp after, he did enjoy "doing it" with her in the maze garden & thank goodness, they "did it" successfully uninterrupted. And as the chapters go on, he's developed to be more confident in relishing his affection & desire for her as if "atoning" his doubts over his love & choice of her since before the Coronation. And his love for her seems to grow even stronger & deeper. I keep choosing him, because he's the one who falls in love with her from the very beginning, although he didn't realize it immediately. And he's proven to be truly happy & grateful if Riley accepts his marriage proposal, even far happier & more grateful when he can finally marry her. And I'm glad to make him happy. So, no matter how mad I am with him for seemingly choosing Madeleine before, but I could never have guts to turn him down. I could never bring myself to see his shocked & deeply heartbroken reaction. Esp, given that not long after Riley successfully cleared her name, he immediately broke off his engagement to Madeleine, then tied her to be his by proposing her the day after, as if fearing he might lose her again. Not to mention, how detail & dramatic his arrangement of marriage proposal to her is; borrowing Chance, the corgi, to carry his engagement ring & proposing her at the base of their shared favorite famous landmark, the Statue of Liberty! As if he really wants to create that one of many memories with her as special & romantic as possible to remember. I swear, his marriage proposal scene never fail to make me burst into tears of joy. And if Riley turns him down (I never did, but I already saw some proofs in the IG coming from those who could turn him down), he seems to be still in love with her, such as; shocked but tries his best to compose himself when Riley & her chosen LI announce their engagement in Book 3 chapter 1. Even after he & Riley got closure or last fling in Las Vegas, he's shown to still hasn't moved on from Riley when giving a toast on the wedding reception. (T_T) (T_T) (T_T) As his inner circle concede, including Olivia who genuinely loves him: he deserves to be loved (by Riley, the woman he loves, of course) & happy. Because he's so sweet, pure-hearted, selfless, sincere, low-profile, humble & full of love. Esp after his father died protecting him, he says that he has great need of Riley in all the way possible. How can I resist a handsome guy who's not ashamed to admit that he needs me with him? As Drake ever told, how great the hell he's been through since very young; from losing a bit half of his childhood & forced to put aside his own true wish & desire JUST to be a good prince/king, losing his dear blood mother to enemies, to almost got assassinated more than once that shook him badly. On the other side, how he often compliments Riley's beauty & generous heart, stating that he's lucky because he met her, she reciprocates his love & even feel luckier when she accepted his proposal, then successfully marrying her. It's implied that having Riley means he's finally got his own freedom; he has someone he can share every pieces of himself. And Riley seems to be his happily ever after, too, as he always calls her "the woman of his dreams". I just hope that in The Royal Heir, he would becomes more & more aggressive, rougher, confident & daring in showing & relishing his profound, sincere & passionate love for his beloved wife & queen, Riley; both indoor & (especially) outdoor. Not afraid to break the rules or easily distracted anymore. He'll never get enough of her; stay loving, affectionate & intimate, even after they have kids & no matter how busy they are in ruling Cordonia, to keep their love & passion going 'til death do them part. And of course, he'll stay faithful, commited & devoted to her. He's already a king, he & Riley are officially husband & wife as well as rulers of a country. And he already dare to kiss her passionately in front of the entire court after Riley finished giving a toast & while they're waltzing on their wedding reception. So, what's a shame, Liam? Just stay kinky & be even kinkier. \(^O^)/ But I've always wondered, is Riley really his very first girlfriend & first love, or had he ever had a girlfriend but he didn't love her?